Between Us and Them
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: When the Palmer family is in a terrible car accident Breena and their infant son are killed and Jimmy is left in a coma now Tony must face the loss of his friend. Written for the NFA "Five Stages of Grief" challenge.
1. The Accident

It was just a nice evening in early fall. That the Palmer family Jimmy, Breena, and six month old Donald Edward (Donnie) decided to go out for ice-cream. Jimmy invited Tony to join them since Ziva had accompanied Abby to a church function.

"Jimmy I think you missed the turn." Breena said.

"Oh crap I'm sorry." Jimmy replied.

It was about eight and there weren't many people on the road so Jimmy had no problem turning in the median to head back the other way. Unfortunately that quick turn had a tragic consequence a car speeding down the road without its lights on plowed into the side of the Palmer's car as Jimmy took the turn. Breena took a direct hit and was killed on impact, Donnie's body was jarred and he died in the ambulance, and Jimmy slammed his head into the steering wheel throwing him into a coma.

Tony was running late he had overslept after accidently staying out too late the night before.

"Sorry I'm late I overslept I was supposed to meet the Palmer's at Baskin Robins but they never showed." Tony said breathlessly as he raced into the bullpen not noticing the grief on everybody's faces.

Tony looked around and noticed how somber the environment was. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Anthony the Palmers were in a car accident last night." Ducky finally spoke.

"Well are they ok?" Tony asked,

"No!" Abby cried.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"They were side-swiped Breena died at the scene she took the hardest hit, Donnie had internal damage and died in the ambulance, and Jimmy is in a coma on life support." McGee explained.

"NO!" Tony cried.


	2. Denial

Tony ran through the corridor of the hospital not caring about anything or anyone in his way. He refused to believe the news he had heard earlier that day that Jimmy's family was dead and that Jimmy was in a coma.

"This isn't happening it is all some sick joke I'm sure I will run into his room and he will pop-up in that bed and start laughing hysterically. This can't be real it is a joke it has to be." He thought.

He flashed his badge to his the receptionist and demanded Jimmy's room number she gave it to him and Tony started running again. He arrived in the room and much to his sadness he found Jimmy to be lying in the bed tubes and machines coming out of almost every part of his body.

"He will be OK he has to be people come out of coma's all the time. Heck Gibbs has been in two that we know of and he is just fine." He thought.


	3. Anger

"YOU MIGHT PULL THE PLUG ON JIMMY?!" Tony growled it was the second day of Jimmy's coma and there was still no change he was at a three.

"Anthony this is my decision to make and if he hasn't improved in his brain scans tomorrow I am going to let him go." Ducky explained.

"WHY? WHY SO SOON? I MEAN CAN'T WE GIVE HIM MORE TIME?!" Tony argued.

"Anthony I don't want it to go like that anymore then you do but I refuse to let him linger. Ecspecialy since his wife and son are dead." Ducky explained.

"NO! NO! DON'T KILL HIM! HE IS MY BEST FRIEND! DON'T KILL HIM!" Tony yelled.

"I'm sorry Anthony I really am." Ducky sobbed.

"THWACK!" Tony slammed his hands on the autopsy table and stormed out.


	4. Bargaining

It was twenty four hours after Ducky had told Tony that he was planning on pulling the plug on Jimmy if his results weren't good. Now he was standing in the hallway of Georgetown hospital shifting awkwardly from foot to foot waiting for Ducky to come out with news on Jimmy.

"God please just let his results be better. Please just let him be OK. Take me instead make it as horrible as possible if you must. I don't mind suffering if it will just keep Jimmy here. I know he will miss his family but Gibbs and Ducky can help him through. Please just give me one more day with Jimmy my Jimmy. Please don't take him." Tony prayed.

Tony was lost in his prayer when Ducky came out looking completely dejected. Tony knew what was going on right away he still asked hoping to be wrong.

"What's the verdict?" Tony asked.

"Mr. Palmer is officially brain dead I am going to call the others and allow them to say goodbye and then I am going to pull the plug." Ducky said solemnly.


	5. Depression

"Goodbye Palmer you were a great friend and you can be with Breena and Donnie now. See you soon." Tony said tears spilling from his eyes. Jimmy was brain dead and Ducky was taking him off life support.

Tony said goodbye to Jimmy then left to join the others in the waiting room. He told Ducky he was done. Ducky found the doctor and told him it was time. He offered to let Tony join him but Tony declined saying he couldn't handle it. He stood with the others crying into Ziva's head while she sobbed into his chest. Within minutes they heard a heart monitor flat line and Ducky sob. They knew that Jimmy was gone. Tony ran from the hospital hot tears pouring down his face. His friend was gone and his heart was broken. He didn't remember getting home but somehow he wound up in his apartment sobbing into his pillow and crying out the name of his lost friend.


	6. Acceptance

"And may we remember the Palmer family and their senseless deaths every day and may we honor their memory every day that we shall live." The Priest finished.

Tony looked around the group gathered at the ceremony. Three caskets two large ones and one tiny one in the middle. Ducky stood up front with Breena's dad. Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva stood around him and others behind them. The priest stood by Jimmy's casket on the far right. "Amazing Grace" played on the bagpipes as the caskets were lowered into the ground.

"Amen" The priest said before dismissing the group.

The friends of the Palmers and other members of the team left. Ducky and Breena's dad remained by the graveside. Finally Ducky left the graveside to give Ed some private time to say goodbye to his little girl.

Tony walked out of the cemetery to his car taking one last look as he exited the gate. As he turned back he saw Jimmy and Breena walking hand in hand using their other hands to push baby Donnie in the stroller. Breena turned towards Jimmy and smiled. Tony blinked and all that was left was the silent grave yard.

"Semper Fi Gremlin." Tony whispered.


End file.
